The Dare or the Bet, Whatever!
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: "Alright loser has to make out with the next person to walk through the door." Merle said with a grin. "I don't see how this would be a problem for you.." Carol said x Carol loses a bet to her best friend Merle. Caryl AU no zombies


AN: so... This is the result of a horrible day. I like to write when I'm in a bad humor, so I asked Serpentinefire for a prompt. :) hope this is what you wanted ...

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

"Loser has to bag the trash from the men's bathroom."

"Ewwwwwww" Carol curled her lip in disgust at her bouncer Merle, as they sat behind the bar waiting for the few regulars to head out. It was closing time, but there were always the hanger ons who lagged before leaving. Merle would get them moving soon, they weren't causing no harm, so in the meantime she and Merle were playing an abridged version of beer pong, the first person to miss dropping the ball in the red solo cup, had to bow down to the wishes of the winner.

In all her thirty eight years Carol had never thought she would end up here, widowed. Ed was no loss, an abusive asshole, he'd drank himself into the ground after choking on his own vomit. She'd wanted to sell the dive of a bar that Ed owned, take the money and start over, but then she had come to the bar, and she realized that there was potential here.

There was so much she could do with it, the possibilities had intrigued her, she found herself spending the life insurance money she received on much needed renovations, added a restaurant, a stage for live music, hired a chef, waitresses. Two years later, the place was thriving. She was making it work.

Tonight the bartender had called in sick. Sophia had been at a sleepover so she'd simply booked herself in for the shift. An added bonus that she was able to work with Merle. Merle was the first person she had hired after Ed died.

He was an ex con and a recovering drug addict and her absolute best friend. They were close; even Sophia adored him, so one night over a year ago now when Merle had kissed her in the back room she'd been open to it, only the two of them had dissolved into hysterical giggles at how much it had felt like kissing a sibling. They had parked themselves firmly in friend territory and both were happy for it.

"Hey now it's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it!" Merle smirked, then winked at her.

She smiled "That, my friend is why I pay you!" She grinned poking him in the chest with her index finger.

He glanced momentarily out the window to the parking lot. "Alright loser has to make out with the next person to walk through the door." Merle said with a grin.

"I don't see how this would be a problem for you.." Carol said dryly.

"Hey now...it could be a dude!" Merle huffed.

"I still don't see how this would be a problem for you..." She grinned as Merle flipped her the bird.

"We doing this or not?" He grumbled.

"Alright...Alright... But don't say I didn't warn you if the next person to walk through the door is Edgar Luxtley." Edgar was the town drunk who seemed to make his way from one establishment that offered drinks to the another. He was also known for his exceedingly bad breath.

"Not gonna happen" Merle huffed proudly as he aimed and dropped the ball dead center in the cup.

"Pfft..." Carol stepped up and squares her shoulders preparing a shot. "Not a problem..." She said and stopped halfway through her shot as the door at the main entrance jangled and opened. In stepped a stranger. Not just any stranger. Shaggy hair was a little wet from the rain outside. He was big and broad chested, and he shook his hair almost like a wet dog and looked up at her. It was his eyes that made her drop that ball.

Merle started to whoop it up in the background laughing hysterically. "Merle for the win!"

"Merle...that...that doesn't count. I was distracted and.." She gulped as the stranger approached her and Merle.

"What's the matter Carol? Are you gonna welch? The men's bathroom is calling your name..." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows, then hollered as she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot.

"Hey Merle...ya alright?" The stranger said as he approached. His eyes were burning Carol with a confused look.

"Yah I'm fine little brother...just stubbed my toe." He wheezed as he jumped on his foot. "This is my boss Carol..." He turned to Carol with a wide Cheshire Cat grin. "This is my little brother Daryl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl watched in confusion as Merle and Carol seemed to be having a silent conversation. So This was the famous Carol.

He'd been hearing about Carol now for three years. Merle raved about the widow since he started to work for her. Merle had been down on his luck, work for ex cons had been hard to come by, but Carol had taken a chance on him, and that had meant everything to Merle. Hell it meant everything to Daryl.

He'd been in the millitary when Merle had been struggling. He'd wanted to help but it had been difficult to do much from Iraq where he been stationed. He was newly retired from the service and had moved home to be closer to Merle.

Merle's truck was in the shop tonight, he hadn't wanted to take his bike to work he said because of the forecasted rain and had asked Daryl to pick him up after work.

He'd been curious to meet the famous Carol. He'd teased Merle about being in love with his boss and Merle's response had surprised him.

"Huh... I wish. We kissed and well it was like kissing a little sister. She's beautiful...I wish I felt that way about her, but I don't. If I did I would have already locked that down...believe me."

"Daryl's moved back to town. Retired from the millitary." Merle said proudly.

"Really.." Carol said and he could have swore he saw her elbow Merle in the gut and mutter "you're dead." To him.

She was beautiful Merle was right. Her red hair was cut in pixie cut showing her neck. He found himself picturing biting that neck. She was long and slender with curves in the right places and legs that went on for miles. But her eyes are what did him in. She elbowed Merle again and gave him a dirty look before she turned to Daryl smiling the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

He couldn't remember feeling this way before. After the past few years of war and hell it was like he'd been living in the dark. Her smile was sunshine.

"Welcome home soldier." She said sweetly.

Merle put his arm around her shoulder and he wanted to rip his brothers arm off and beat him with it.

"Baby brother is looking for a job until he figures out what he wants to do. Thought maybe since jake quit and went back to school Daryl would be a good replacement...Jake was the other bouncer." Merle said to Daryl.

"Merle don't put her on the spot.." He started to say, but stopped when Carol interrupted him.

"He's not...if you want the job it's yours." She said simply.

He sputtered "Just like that..?"

"Of course, Merle recommendation is good enough for me." She said and smiled when Merle kissed her on the temple.

Fuck his life, Merle was right, she was amazing; and if Merle didn't remove his cheek from her temple soon, he was going to punch him in the face. Fuck. Daryl gave himself a little mental shake in the butt. He wasn't the jealous type and she wasn't even his. He half growled as one thought filtered through his head. Not mine yet...

Carol cleared her throat "Why don't you come back to my office and we'll do up the paperwork." She glared at Merle who snorted "don't you have some trash to take care off?" She said with a smirk.

"Alright...alright I'm going. But don't go welching on our bet!" He grinned cheerfully as he walked off and Carol flipped him the bird.

"What was that all about?" Daryl asked.

"Ohhhh nothing. Before you walked in, Merle made a bet with me and I lost." She said rolling her eyes as she lead him back to her office.

She had a great ass. He watched as she walked ahead of him. He found himself itching to get his hands on it. This wasn't like him. He was never like this with women. There was something about her. Like everything about her was...exactly meant for him. Every part of her seemed to turn him on somehow.

She opened the door to a small office. It was brightly and eclectically decorated. There was a small desk and a large leather sofa, with a large coffee table in front.

"Have a seat." She motioned to the sofa and went to the filling cabinet in the corner to pull out a form.

She sat next to him, crossing her legs demurely setting the form on a clip board and a pen for him to fill out.

He worked on it in silence, handing it to her in silence when it was complete.

"So what did Merle win?" He asked roughly his voice unfamiliar to him, his hand squeezing the pen he still held tightly trying not to reach out and grab her.

Her eyes bulged opened in surprise and her face flushed prettily. Fuck...she was adorable.

"Oh well it was more like a dare...i ...I guess." She said twisting her hands and suddenly very interested in her fingers.

Now he was really curious. "What was it?"

She coughed "Right before you walked in...and Merle won he said I had to...I had to.." She stared at him as he moved his way closer to her, her eyes watching his.

"Had to what?" He asked.

She grimaced her face bright red. "Had to make out with the first person who walked in."

Fire filled his gut, a burning desire filled with longing he had never felt before. At that moment he never needed anyone as much as he needed her. He needed her.

"I'm sorry... I think he saw you through the window..you know how he is..." She paused as Daryl leaned even closer, his lips ghosting over her neck.

"Yeah...he can be a real asshole about stuff like this." He whispered pressing small pecks up her neck now. He watched as goosebumps appeared on her skin. He pulled back and smiled at her flushed face and lust filled eyes. "You wouldn't want him to win would you?" He asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"No...no I wouldn't want him to win." She nodded seriously then grinned a cute as fuck little smirk.

She stood then, she was wearing a pretty baby doll style dress a denim jacket and some boots. She shrugged off her boots and jacket with a sexy smile and suddenly he was rock hard, and dripping. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was straddling his lap.

His lips found her neck again and her hands buried in his hair.

"Did he say what "making out" entailed?" He asked gruffly.

"No"she murmured.

"Well then we better hit all the bases just in case. " he grinned as his lips met hers.

She was sweet. He didn't normally enjoy kissing but with her it was different he thought as he tasted the inside of her mouth with his tongue his arms came around her tightly, rocking her body against him. Grinding her core down against his swollen dick through his pants.

"I don't normally do this." She whispered hurriedly as she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"I know. Me neither" he grunted as his hands travelled up under her dress. His hands found that ass, the one that he'd just been daydreaming about getting his hand on. He squeezed her ass then lifted her up, pulling her underwear down her legs. She kicked it off.

They were kissing furiously now, he was dividing his time between her lips and that neck as he worked his fingers back up and under that dress. He lowered her down to the couch after sliding the zipper of her dress down and put his weight somewhat to the side, he pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts and restraining her arms in the sleeves, as his hand slid up again underneath her dress.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that this..." He whispered as he cupped her. "This was made for me."

She was shivering now, watching him through hooded eyes. He slid his fingers through her wet folds, hissing through his teeth as he felt how wet she was, and how warm.

"Fuck" he whimpered as he leaned his head down and kissing her breasts.

His fingers started a rhythm of teasing her clit as he leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Just so you know.. This ain't a one time thing. I know I just met you...but fuck I think...you're mine. Meant for me. You ain't with anyone else are you?" He whispered in her ear as he sunk two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god no! Not since my husband ...died." She whispered.

He was a selfish bastard. He was glad the asshole was dead. But even if he had been alive, that wouldn't have stopped him. Nothing would have stopped him he thought as he pushed the sleeves of her dress down and suddenly she was lying under him naked. Nothing would have stopped him he thought as he stared down at her. He knew in some place in his mind, he was staring at the woman that was meant for him. She was perfect.

"Mine" he growled as he leaned down again to kiss her the feeling of her bare skin against his chest setting him on fire. He wanted to hold her to him. He wanted to run his fingertips across every surface of her body.

"Not a one time thing." He whispered again as his fingers found her her core and started to circle her clit.

"Okay." She groaned as he sunk his fingers into her again. He grinned at that and went about fucking her with his hand. The little pants and murmurs she was making were driving him wild. Her leg came up around his waist giving him more access. As she panted into his mouth. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. He whimpered when a thought struck him.

"Fuck.." He murmured.

"What's the matter..?" She whispered on a moan, as his thumb put pressure on her clit.

"No condom... You?" He asked hopefully.

Her orgasm struck her then, she cried out, her head thrown back as her body arched of the couch. He kept thrusting his fingers as she rode it out until she stopped panting her eyes closed and her hands thrown over her eyes.

"Fuck..., I haven't got any either and I'm not on the pill, and the timing..." She closed her eyes as if doing some mental calculations. He still had his fingers inside her not wanting to remove them yet. "The timing is perfect." She whispered as her breath caught and her stroke her softly.

She was shaking "I'll..." She stopped when his fingers started to pump again over her wet slit and sensitized nerves.

"I wanna watch..." He murmured huskily.

"Watch what?" She asked gasping.

"Wanna watch you get yourself off... Wanna know what you like." He whispered burying his face in her neck.

She took a shaky breath. "Ok".

He sat up and back, leaned against the other arm of the couch, she sat up on her knees all perfect pale skin and freckles watching him through nervous eyes.

So she was a little bit shy his girl. He'd change that soon enough. He popped open the button on his pants almost coming on the spot as he saw the heated look she gave him when she saw his dick.

He gave his shaft a few tugs as he watched her hands running all over her body. Her eyes were focused on his.

She didn't break eye contact when her little hand slipped in between her thighs. She moaned, her head falling back as she stroked herself circling her clit. He watched her, stroking himself tightly his fingers circling the tip gathering he was rock hard and slick, pumping himself quickly now as she neared completion again. He stopped and watched her coming undone. Amazed and transfixed watching her body orgasm again.

She smiled at him, and dropped down between her legs. Taking his length in her mouth. Two bbob's up and down of her head and he was coming in her mouth.

She curled in his lap, pulling a thick quilt off the back of the couch covering them up.

"Wow." She whispered the looked up at him. "Glad I lost."

"Wouldn't have mattered. I meant what I said." He slid his hand down in between her legs again. Sliding his fingers into her core. "I think you were meant for me." He said hoarsely. "That ain't no corny line." He said with a chuckle nuzzling his face against her temple.

"Fuck..." He whimpered as he started to pump his hand. "You're so wet." He sighed "We need condoms.." He muttered "and quick."

Just then a knock at the door interrupted him. They looked at the door. "Ya in there Baby brother?"

"Umm yeah." He croaked.

"Tell Carol I'm gonna lock up. Ok if I take you're truck home?" Merle chuckled "i'm sure she will drive you home when you're done with ...her paperwork."

"Yeah sure." Daryl croaked. "Go ahead."

They listened as Merle took a step and then stopped, "oh and Daryl...here ya go." They watched as a strip package of four condoms slipped under the door. "Don't say I never did anything go yah!"


End file.
